


The Other Side

by GirlsWithGuns



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, suggested mckirkov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsWithGuns/pseuds/GirlsWithGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's always bringing people home. He never expects Bones to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

Privacy between Bones and Jim was nonexistent back at the Academy. One showered, while the other brushed their teeth, they got dressed in front of each other, whatever. They didn't have anything to hide really. And Jim wasn't shy or quiet about the people he brought home on weekends either. Bones usually huffed, put in his ear buds, full volume and slept on the cramped, lumpy couch. They had a routine about it and no one seemed to care to change it. But the thing that Jim wasn't expecting was the night Bones was the one bringing someone home for the night. He'd decided after weeks of procrastinating that it was time to actually study for his finals for the next day. He's sitting there with three open books and PADD strewn out in front of him on the next when he hears the thump against the door, followed by a giggle and some words he didn't quite understand. Just as he stood at the door to open it, Bones opens with a hand behind his back and his lips attached to that of a curly-haired boy Jim vaguely remembers from his engineering classes. Jim freezes there, not quite sure what to do. The pair seem completely unaware of his presence as they pressed up against the wall near the door frame and molested each other. He turns to get his things out of their way and to set up his safe-zone and trips over his own feet. The younger man against the wall squeaks and jumps a little. Bones looks back at Jim and laughs. "You in that much of a hurry to leave, Jimbo?" Jim just laughs nervously and picks himself up off the floor. "I'm alright, just trying to get out of you guys way." Bones stares at him for a minute. "Nobody said you had to leave. Right, Pavel?" Pavel giggles and holds his hand out to Jim. Jim's jaw drops and he mouths stupidly. "UHnoactuallyimsupposedtobemeetingGailarightaboutnowbye." He snatches up his boots from the hallway and just about runs out the door, trying hard to the blush growing over his face. He ends up spending the night(after a lot of arguing with Uhura about it) in Gaila's room. When he gets back to the dorm the next morning, Pavel is gone and Bones is still asleep, sprawled out on his bed and drooling. _Should I tell him what he said last night?_ He thinks. Bones gives a loud groan as he wakes up. _Nope_.  
   
  



End file.
